Acoustic safety of users of user audio devices, such as headsets, is gaining attention in recent years due to the rising use of such devices, e.g., for telecommunications applications and consuming audio, as well as due to an increase in hearing-related health issues.
In view of the above, official guidelines for workplace safety in various countries provide maximum sound pressure levels for workplace environments, which should not be exceeded. Accordingly, some types of modern telecom office equipment, such as phones and headsets allow for safety monitoring and/or control to assure that the output audio stays below the recommended maximum levels.
However, not all of such devices being sold today have corresponding capabilities. In addition, older equipment is in use, which does allow safety monitoring or control.
In view of the severe consequences of damage to the hearing of a user, an object exists to improve the acoustic safety for users using audio devices, and in particular headsets.